


behind closed doors

by lunessa



Series: haikyuu!! drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bouncing Ball Corp. CEO, Domestic Fluff, Just Some Twitter Drabble, Kenma as Kodzuken, Kuroo is Kenma's Neighbour, M/M, MSBY Hinata Shouyou, Timeskip Haikyuu!!, Timeskip Kenhina, implied SakuAtsu, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunessa/pseuds/lunessa
Summary: timeskip hinata shoyo being sponsored by the great kodzuken.shoyo always making the headlines on how he's always up to par with the latest volleyball equipment - everything he wears from head to toe is always brand new.that's not all there is to it, though.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: haikyuu!! drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	behind closed doors

timeskip hinata shoyo being sponsored by the great kodzuken.

shoyo always making the headlines on how he's always up to par with the latest volleyball equipment - everything he wears from head to toe is always brand new.

that's not all there is to it, though.

* * *

everyone knows how one year into msby, the great kodzuken had bought shoyo his own indoor gym.

everyone knows how six months after that, bouncing ball corp. released its first new sportswear and surprise, surprise, hinata shoyo is the first ever ambassador of the line.

and everyone sure as hell knows when hinata shoyo won his first ever mvp award, two years into msby; he posted a picture of a brand new car the next day and of course it's from none other than the great kodzuken.

but no one knew how, hours before his volleyball tryouts, kenma's house was the only place he could run to.

wrapped up under kenma's blanket at 3am, whining about how he was so nervous he could _die_ , so kenma shut him up by kissing him senseless, small pants of breath and cute moans going directly into kenma's mouth.

and as he pulled away, seeing shoyo's eyes clouded with lust, whining at the loss of contact, kenma smirked.

"still feel nervous, sunshine?"

no one knew how for an entire year, kenma worked hard building his company from scratch.

everyone told him he couldn't do it, no one _that young_ could possibly own a company. but kenma didn't mind, because he'd wake up every morning with a good morning text from his sunshine - and suddenly the rest of the world didn't matter.

no one knew how his sports line finally got approved by corporate after months and months of hardwork, and the first person he thought to call was no other than his sunshine.

it completely crossed his mind that shoyo was in argentina with the team, somewhere on the other side of the world. but it didn't matter, because he was there to pick up after the second ring.

shoyo listened to kenma excitedly rant about his company's success as he was sprawled out on his hotel bed, phone placed on his ear as he tried his best to make out kenma's excited mumbling.

he didn't get a wink of sleep that night, and coach made him pay for it the next morning, but it was totally worth it.

lastly, no one would ever know how happy kenma felt when he heard shoyo had won the mvp award.

shoyo.

hinata shoyo.

his sunshine.

his sunshine had won the mvp award, and he felt like he could jump off a freaking cliff.

"KENMA!"

"SHOYO!"

"one of these days my ear's gonna give out, i just know it," sakusa muttered as he passed by shoyo at the locker room.

shoyo fake gasped, dramatically putting his hand over his heart. "tsumu," he called. "sakusa-san's bullying me again!"

"stop bullying shoyo-kun, omi-omi!" shoyo could only laugh as he saw kiyoomi grunt, but still stopping to look at him. "whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"congrats squirt," he added, before turning to head to atsumu's locker.

"ah! sorry, that was sakusa-san," shoyo hurriedly put the phone back to his ear.

"sunshine!" came kenma's voice from the other end. "i'm so proud of you!"

"kenma," shoyo groaned, now on the brink of tears. "i think i'm gonna cry."

shoyo spent the first few minutes in kenma's car crying, with kuroo in the backseat laughing at him.

"congrats chibi-chan," he teased.

"i'm not little anymore!"

kuroo smiled, reaching over to ruffle his hair. "nah, you'll always be a shrimp to me."

and when they got to kenma's place, the first thing shoyo did was place his trophy on kenma's shelf.

"you do realize this is my house?"

"mhm."

"and you're leaving your trophy, your _mvp_ trophy, on /my/ shelf?"

"mhm."

"in my house?"

shoyo laughed. "yeah, i know."

and that night, wrapped up under kenma's blanket, they stayed up until 3am.

whispering sweet nothings as kenma buried his face in the crook of shoyo's neck, shoyo writing 'i love you's on kenma's arm.

kenma listening to the sound of shoyo's heartbeat - the melody of home.

everyone thought they knew everything about the greatest decoy of Japan and the great kodzuken, youngest ceo of bouncing ball corp.

but no one, absolutely no one, knew about how they'd loved each other since the day they met, and the promises they'd vowed to one another - one summer back when they were just simply;

shoyo and kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> @/bakumoonshine on twitter!


End file.
